sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Anticytherian Circle/2017/Second Preliminary Boss Battle: Boltstryke vs Cordelia
This is the second preliminary boss battle of Anticytherian Circle 2016: Boltstryke vs Cordelia. The battle has been finished. Boss Battle The crowd cheered in great excitement! Alice cleared her throat and inhaled. "Heeeeeh'ria~! This is a special edition of our tournament in which our previous victors will be promised a boon to be applied in the next bracket! Introducing a boss battle~!" The crowd cheered again louder this time. "Now, our victor from the second preliminary match: the Electrifying Casanova, Boltstryke the Hedgehog~!" Boltstryke launched two lightning bolts to create a beautiful firework just above the arena. The crowd succeeded in applause. "He will be fighting... the registrar of the tournament! Interestingly, she shares the title 'Platinum Heart' with her twin sister, the Archon Empress of the Empyrdom, Her Majesty Caitlineia Eurius! She is no other than Cordelia Catalina Eurius!" The crowd went down into stronger applause as Cordelia followed behind Boltstryke. "Platinum Heart? Interesting name. What if I want to make that heart mine?" He winks. Cordelia winked. "Gladly, if you can survive my prowess~!" Boltstryke blushed for a moment. "Wai- What?!" He then shook his head to maintain composure. "Let's go then!" She whispered, "If I were Caitlineia, the Emperor will gladly fight you~" He then hears the second part. "Caitlineia? OK." Cordelia chuckled. "Not bad for a casanova! Now then, have at thee!" Her azure eyes gleamed under the light of the photonites. "Now it is time for us... To witness Boltstryke survive in a match of perserverance! Will he keep up?! We shall find out this moment of truth~!" The arena's astral comm array announced. "Second preliminary match boss battle: Boltstryke vs Cordelia. Projecting ethereal shielding." The arena grounds and the spectation ring was then bordered by a cylindrical ethereal barrier between them to protect the audience from their potentially destructive attacks. Boltstryke cracked his knuckles. "Please, God, let her clothes be like that for the rest of the match..." "Starting the duel in 3... 2... 1... Commencing the boss battle," the AI announced, followed by a 2-second buzzer. Suddenly, most of the floor was frozen almost immediately. The cenote's water itself was frozen as well. "This brings me back memories!" Bolt started flying against Cordelia. "Let's go, baby girl!" The ice broke down into shards and surrounded them both. "Not so fast, dear." He smiles. The ice shards almost covered the whole arena grounds as these float in the air. Bolt was prepared for anything he thinks of. He approaches Cordelia even more. The numerous shards at the front of Cordelia lunged at him. Bolt used his lightning bolts to destroy them. More shards lunged behind him. Cordelia closed her eyes. What was she planning? Bolt teleports to Cordelia's back, trying to punch her. Cordelia was quite focused, readying herself should Boltstryke teleport. He did do so, therefore a clump of ice shards accumulated behind her but not in contact with her back and pointed at Boltstryke. Due to his speed, he might not easily pull back because of air friction. He got hit by some, just before teleporting away. "Ouch ouchouchouchouchouchouch!" He said while taking the shards away from his body. "These girls only get dangerous..." He flies again against Cordelia. Assuming that Boltstryke reappeared at the front of her and charged toward her from that location, he would most likely see Cordelia's face-breathtakingly gorgeous with her normally pale-hued skin like her own sister. As she opened her eyes-which have sea green linings around her irises now- Boltstryke might feel somewhat strange all of a sudden if he made eye contact. He felt strange. "Wha-Wha-What's happening?" As her magic connected through their eyes, Boltstryke could not move his body at will. He was then flung around the cenote in circles. It was... telekinesis! Due to the repeated circular motion, he might feel queasy. Bolt fell really bad against the cenote that he dilocated his arm. "Daaaammmnnnnn..." He grabs his arm, putting it into place, screaming. Bolt wasn't quite good with circular motions, so he started to float. His arm still hurted, but he activated his Plug Mode. "Good," Cordelia said. She raised her hands with her palms few inches at the front of her chest. It seemed that she is trying to cast another spell. "8 minutes left from 10!" Alice said. "Boltstryke is wounded by Cordelia's strategic ice-psychic spell series! Will he grasp the bonus he desires?!" He curls into a ball and starts to shine. "Whoa, lookie here! Boltstryke is curling into a ball!" commented Alice. Cordelia simply closed her eyes again as the wind started to blow a bit stronger. Boltstryke opened up, releasing a giant burst of thunderbolts all around. Cordelia's concentration was heightened as she closed her eyes. She started to float as the ice shards around her form makeshift shields to stop any lightning bolt from hitting her even though they would be vaporized upon contact. Since electricity takes the path of least resistance, it woukd spread through the shield and vaporize it. Same goes for any other shields she forms while flying around. The lightning bolts that missed her struck the ethereal barrier which soaked the voltage until it was significantly reduced into a small amount. Bolt was tired from that attack. "What?" He gets down on one knee, but stands up again. Cordelia landed before him while keeping her distance of 2 meters. She waited for him to look up and see her before she opens her eyes again. Boltstryke looked at her, but not at the eyes, he looked at the lips. "In this way, I know what you're doing without that psychic thingy." Cordelia smiled. "Clearly not." After the ground has been drenched by the vaporized ice shards, they froze again almost immediately. The water that froze accumulated on Boltstryke's area as well. "6 minutes and 42 seconds!" exclaimed Alice. He couldn't jump in time, so his feet stuck to the ground. "Dammit..." He kneeled down, breathing heavily. Because of that, Boltstryke's feet would be frozen in place as his shoes were wet. His Plug Mode was deactivated. "This arm's killing me..." Cordelia walked up to him and stooped down- her face very close to Boltstryke's. Her eyes were opened. The ice spread up to Boltstryke's legs. "Two choices: You surrender or not?" she told him. "Hey, if you're going to kiss me, just do it." He said without answering her. Cordelia chuckled. "Not now, there is a proper time~" she said under her breath as he softly blew her breath at Boltstryke's face. The breath was very cold, it might freeze him as soon as it made contact. His eyes started to shine. His body did the same and broke the ice. For more impossible that may seem, Plug Mode was on again. He then launched himself and hugged Cordelia. Cordelia had little time to react. "?!" However, her eyes started to flash cyan. What was this? He started to shock her body while flying upwards really fast, just to fly downards in a even faster speed. Cordelia was heavily shocked by Boltstryke's electricity. In the last second, before touching the ground, Bolt teleported away so that only Cordelia crashed. Debris was released upwards as soon as she made contact with the ground. Alice observed the scene well. "Is Cordelia down?" She prepared to press the buzzer button. "4 minutes...!" Bolt smirked. "I doubt..." All of a sudden, numerous ice shards floated behind Boltstryke. Assuming that Boltstryke was looking towards the source of the debris from a good distance away, the debris was blown toward him all of a sudden by a strong gust of wind. "Aerokinesis!" Alice exclaimed. Bolt quickly rolled sideways, in an attempt of dodging it. Since the debris was specifically blown outwards in an omnidirectional pathway (in which that is when gust is released outwards), he would be blinded by the dust, unless he covered his eyes or flew below the trajectory. "Dammit..." While he was blinded, the ice shards lunged behind him. Since he is apparently blinded and did not anticipate the shards flying over, he would most likely take hits at his back. Cordelia took care not to kill him but merely to temporarily incapacitate him as Alice would end the battle in response. He was hit and with the exhaustion, he passed out. He was so high in the sky, that when he hit the ground, it released a huge explosion of debris. Cordelia repelled the debris away from her with her apparent aerokinetic ability. Alice prepared to press the button. "Is he down?" Bolt could still breath, but couldn't move. With his finger, he tapped twice on the ground. "9! 8! 7! 6! 5!" exclaimed the audience. Bolt was sad, he couldn't defeat even one of the bosses for the Enigma Keep. "4! 3! 2! 1!" exclaimed the audience. Cordelia was Nightmare-level so it would not be too humiliating. Alice pressed the buzzer button! "It has been decided!" The crowd cheered again. Some were sad because Boltstryke could not survive against Cordelia. "End of the duel. Boltstryke failed to survive," the A.I. announced. Cordelia walked towards Boltstryke as gram grails came to his rescue. Bolt was literally like a doll to the grails, since he couldn't move. Cordelia ordered the gram grails. "Heal him right now." She then slowly removed all the ice shards on Boltstryke's back with her cryokinesis. The gram grails made Boltstryke lie down and envelop him in a healing aura. "So, were you waiting for this?" Cordelia said as he stooped down and kissed Boltstryke's right cheek. The crowd was quite shocked! Alice was, too! "EEEEHHHH?!" "C-Cordelia...?!" Joshua mumbled as he watched from the panel. Io watched closely, chuckling slightly at the hopeless romantic. Bolt blushed and mumbled. "N-NO-NO-NO! YO-YOU-YOU WE-WE-WE-WERE AMAZ-AMAZING!" Cordelia straightened up and chuckled. "Mm-hm, thank you~" Bolt smiled at her. "Thanks for the fight." "No problem, Boltstryke," Cordelia replied. "I shall still be expecting you in the Enigma Keep. Do your best and train wisely!" "Of course! And I expect you to visit me while I recuperate!" "Gladly~" Cordelia answered happily. Io then turned to Joshua. "Perhaps we shall go see him too?" She asked, quietly. "Sure, why not?" Joshua responded to Io. Results Boltstryke was incapacitated by Cordelia's ice shards. Category:Roleplays